Ný Batterí
by thatOfvirk
Summary: La triste vida de Emil se ve iluminada por la llegada de un "héroe" a ella, que recarga su batería. Songfic. No sé hacer sumarios, dadle una oportunidad :I


**Oneshot basado en la canción "Ný Batterí" (Baterías Nuevas) de Sigur Rós. Había escrito como la mitad cuando se me ocurrió adaptarla a eso, y creo que quedó decente uwu Os recomiendo escucharla mientras leéis y tal.**

**HongIce narrado por nuestro protagonista islandés. **

**Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya-San y todo eso. Espero que no sea muy malo :c**

* * *

><p><span>"Ný Batterí"<span>

Aún recuerdo aquella mañana de viernes, lluviosa, fría, en la que temblaba ligeramente en mi butaca favorita de la biblioteca del instituto; en una esquina, semi invisible gracias a las numerosas filas de estanterías, junto a una pequeña ventana que iluminaba las pequeñas letras que me ayudaban a diario a olvidar por un instante lo patética que siempre ha sido mi vida.

_Me sentía bien._

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que fui, y olvidarla sería una tarea difícil.

Allí podía permitirme el lujo de pasar los mejores veinte minutos de mi jornada escolar pues, desde el primer curso, me veía obligado a huir de _aquellos animales_, personas que me humillaban. Que me insultaban. Que me agredían. _Que me acosaban_.

Sí, la primera vez que me refugié aquí corría desesperado por los pasillos, hasta que la puerta de madera y su pequeño letrero me invitaron cortésmente a entrar.

El tic tac del viejo reloj que colgaba de la pared me quitó de mis pensamientos. Por otro día más, mi instante de libertad había llegado tristemente a su fin.

Cerré el libro y me apresuré en salir de allí. Era hora de enfrentarme al mundo real.

…

Aún recuerdo todas las reflexiones nocturnas en las que mi cuerpo se llenaba en parte de enfado, en parte de culpa. Tuve mi momento para terminar todo aquel sufrimiento. Tan fácil como hablar con alguien. Pero fui cobarde. Y ahora es tarde.

"_Alambre de espinas en la boca me hace sangrar, encerrado en una jaula__"_

Ahora no puedo hablar.

…

Aún recuerdo cuando le vi por primera vez.

"_Desnudo como los animales que me atacan__"_

Yo descansaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, en espera a que todo terminara. Notaba mi propia sangre caer por la cara, y dolor, mucho dolor en mi cuerpo. Y en mí.

Pero por primera vez todo acabó mal para ellos.

Escuchaba golpes pero no los sentía. No eran para mí.

Abrí poco a poco mis párpados cuando el aislado pasillo quedó en silencio otra vez, y pude verle.

"_Y llega mi salvador, salvaje"_

Unos ojos dorados, del color del dulce caramelo, me miraban fijamente. Él estaba de cuclillas enfrente de mí. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un pañuelo, y empezó a limpiar la sangre de mi rostro.

"_Me pone pilas nuevas__  
><em>_y me recarga una vez más__ "_

No fue la última vez que acudió en mi ayuda. Siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno. Y como un héroe, luego desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

"_Me recarga una vez más"_

Después comenzamos a acercarnos. Quiso ser mi amigo. Siempre me escuchaba, y yo le escuchaba a él. Decía muchas cosas estúpidas, hacía muchas cosas molestas, pero era muy agradable. Cada palabra, cada gesto, todo me llenaba de felicidad.

"_Me recarga una vez más"_

Recuerdo también que me hizo sonreír en alguna ocasión. Elogió mi sonrisa. Me hizo prometerle que la iba a volver a ver. Y contuve otra.

Desde que apareció en mi vida, comencé a sentir cosas en mi pecho que nunca antes había sentido. Era algo cálido y agradable.

"_Me recarga una vez más"_

Los animales me dejaron en paz. Quién sabe qué decían a mis espaldas, pero a quién le importaba. Mi cuerpo se recuperaba poco a poco, todo aquel daño desaparecía.

Jialóng era el nombre de mi héroe, de quien destruyó mi soledad.

"_Partimos juntos__  
><em>_hacia lo desconocido__  
><em>_hasta que destruyamos y dominemos todo una vez más__"_

Me esperaba en la puerta del instituto por las mañanas, pasaba los recreos conmigo en la biblioteca y a la hora de regresar me acompañaba un trecho. Nos despedíamos y al día siguiente, vuelta a empezar.

Aún recuerdo el día en que me invitó a pasar una tarde con él.

"_Una vez más"_

Habíamos ido a dar una vuelta, pero acabamos en su casa, jugando a videojuegos bastante estúpidos. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo divertido que era, al menos con él.

Un día muy gratificante que acabó siendo una rutina; cada sábado pasaba las tardes en su casa.

"Una vez más"

Y otras veces los viernes o los domingos también salíamos. Una vez en el centro comercial, me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró a una de esas máquinas de fotomatones. Quise salir de allí, me daba demasiada vergüenza, pero me agarró y salió una foto bastante, como dijo él, "cómica".

Cada uno tiene una copia. Recuerdo que la mía la guardé con mucho cariño.

"_Una vez más"_

Todos los días eran felices para mí. Todos los días me levantaba por la mañana con ganas de disfrutar cada hora, y no con el pensamiento de querer volver a dormir para no despertar jamás.

Él salvó mi vida.

"_Una vez más por detrás donde nos montamos"_

…

Recuerdo que pasaron los meses, y yo ya había asumido lo que sentía por él. Era aquello a lo que muchos llamaban "amor". Y estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a ser correspondido.

Recuerdo el día que me armé de valor para decírselo. Estaba radiante, tenía muy buenos presentimientos.

Me puse el uniforme y salí casi corriendo de la casa, deseando verle.

Me desanimé bastante cuando llegué a las puertas del instituto y no le vi allí. Siempre llegaba temprano para esperarme. Suspiré y supuse que tendría algún examen o cualquier cosa por lo que no tendría tiempo de estar allí.

Pero seguía motivado. Nada me iba a arruinar el momento.

Llegó el recreo, y casi se podría decir que huí de mi aula para poder llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, nuestro punto de encuentro. Pero de nuevo, no estaba.

Esperé cinco, diez, quince minutos, pero nada. No llegó. Y se me estaba agotando el tiempo.

Podría estar enfermo, podría no haber ido a clase. Pero igualmente salí en su búsqueda. No iba a perder nada por hacerlo.

Ni en los jardines, ni en los pasillos, ni en las aulas, ni en la salida, no estaba en ningún sitio.

Y se me agotó el tiempo.

…

Pasó un día, dos, tres… y ni una señal de vida por parte del asiático. A veces me parecía verlo, pero no se paraba a decir nada. Puede que fuera una ilusión.

Los animales se acercaban peligrosamente. Estaban volviendo. Volvían a humillarme. Volvían a agredirme. Decían que yo solo no podía hacer nada.

Solo.

Volvía a estar solo… y yo corría. Me dolía más esa palabra que todo lo que ellos pudieran hacerme.

"_De nuevo el alambre__  
><em>_en la boca abre una herida que se cerró hace tanto tiempo"_

Igualmente no quise renunciar a Jialóng. Le pasaba algo y yo iba a ayudarle.

Cada recreo le buscaba por los mismos lugares, y me deprimía cada día más.

Se me agotaban las pilas. Volvía a llorar.

Una idea tonta se me pasó por la cabeza la última vez que le busqué, y antes de procesarla ya me encontraba subiendo las escaleras del gran edificio que llevaban a la azotea. En alguna ocasión habían estado allí, sobre todo los días de sol.

Llegué por fin a la puerta metálica, y me paré ante ella.

¿Voces?

Sí, se escuchaban voces, claramente. Y me pareció reconocer una de ellas. Furtivamente, abrí un poco la puerta, asomándome…

Recuerdo que el mundo se paró. O eso pude percibir.

Era por su culpa. Por ella. Por alguien que apareció en la vida de mi héroe, algo más importante que yo.

"_Ahora soy un alma oxidada__"_

Recuerdo que salí corriendo. Lejos de allí. Lejos del instituto. Lejos de todo. Me atormentaba la imagen de ellos dos, besándose. Mi salvador me había olvidado. No acudía en mi ayuda por ella. Porque había encontrado a otra persona a quien proteger.

"_Se acabó la energía__"_

Y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar hasta que llegué a mi casa. Estaba vacía, y tan sólo se escuchaba el eco de mi llanto.

Subí las escaleras y caminé pesadamente hacia el baño. Allí me miré en el espejo.

La imagen era patética, con mis ojos rojos de llorar, con la mejilla amoratada… una imagen que creí muerta, y que nunca eché de menos.

Bajé la mirada, y ésta se encontró con la cuchilla de afeitar de mi padre.

"_Querría cortarme__  
><em>_y desgarrarme hasta morir__"_

Extendí el brazo hacia ella, la acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos…

"_Pero no tengo valor__"_

Y la aparté. Di media vuelta y salí de aquel cuarto.

Fui a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta. Bajé las persianas. Me quedé a oscuras. Me tiré en la cama.

Así era mejor.

"_Así que voy a desconectarme__"_

Cerré los ojos, abrazando con fuerza mi viejo peluche de frailecillo.

"_Estoy solo una vez más"_

* * *

><p><strong>Quería poner la letra original de la canción, en islandés, pero luego andar con las traducciones sería un rollo =A= <strong>

**Me siento mal por haberle hecho eso a Ice T_T **

**Al menos no hice lo que se me había ocurrido antes de adaptarlo a la canción, y me refiero a suicidarlo :C Me siento mala (?)**

**DEJEN REVIÚS, Y NO SEAN MALOS**


End file.
